A Perfect Mother's Day ('A Year of SQ Holidays' fic)
by WickedPirate79
Summary: A Swan Queen Mother's Day. The 4th installment in the SQ Holidays series. Henry wants the best for his moms for Mother's Day. Sometimes the best gift... is just being you. A Swan-Mills family fic.


**a/n:** Yup, it's way behind, I know. Sorry but yeah it happens. Life seems to get in the way way too often. Anyways... 4th installment in the SQ Holidays series I'm doing. Thank you for reading/reviewing. Enjoy. :)

* * *

 **A Perfect Mother's Day**

 **('A Year of SQ Holidays' fic)**

Two months had passed since the whole debacle of St Patrick's day, they had finally remembered what had truly occurred that night, and Emma had begun spending more and more nights at the manor than she did in her own house.

Emma locked up for the day but instead of heading toward her bug, she walked past it and headed toward the mayor's office. Heading inside, she walked up the stairs to the second floor and rapped lightly on the office door.

"Come in," Regina called out as she signed off on the last bit of paperwork for the day.

Emma opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey," she stated softly as she closed the door behind her.

Regina looked up from her desk and a warm smile spread across her face. She remembered the days when seeing the blonde walk into a room would send daggers flying in both directions, but now was quite the opposite. She pushed her chair back and stood up, walking around her desk to meet the other woman. "Hello, sheriff," she greeted as her hand snaked around the blonde's waist and she leaned in to kiss her. "And what do I owe this visit?"

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck as the brunette pulled her closer. "Well, I received a text from our son that I am to keep you busy until approximately…" she paused as she looked at her watch, "6 o'clock, where we are to arrive at Chez Mills."

"Chez Mills, hmm?" Regina quirked her brow. "What is he up to?"

Emma just shrugged. "I've no idea, but I was more than happy to agree because I think I can find the perfect way of keeping you busy," she grinned before moving in for another lingering kiss.

"We are not having our first time be in my office," Regina clarified as the kiss broke, knowing exactly where the blonde's mind was headed.

"Party pooper," Emma chuckled as she kissed her once more. "There's still always making out." A playful gleam shone in her eye.

"I swear I'm starting to wonder if I'm coupled with a horny teenage boy," Regina teased with a shake of her head.

"Oh trust me, I'm _all_ woman." Emma smirked as she ran her hand up into the brunette's hair and griped it, crashing their lips together while moving them back toward the couch. Regina let out a muffled yelp as her knees buckled when the backs of them hit the edge of the couch and she fell back onto it, Emma following with a chuckle. "Falling for me already, I see."

"Your pick up lines get cornier everytime you say them, dear."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Emma retorted before tasting those sweet lips once more. Regina ran her hands along the small of the blonde's back and moved them up as the kiss intensified, Emma moaning lightly as the other woman nibbled her lower lip. Regina moved one of her hands away a moment and made a flick of her wrist toward the door, returning her hand to run over the blonde's body when she heard the successful click of the lock. This definitely wasn't the first time they had ended up making out in her office, and it had started to become a habit as of late.

"It's your fault, you know." Emma sat there in the driver's seat of her Volkswagen, staring up at the red stop light.

"What is my fault?" Regina inquired as she turned her attentions from her passenger window to the blonde.

Emma let out a small huff as the light finally turned green and she eased down on the gas pedal to go. She had already been scolded for reckless driving; Regina feared if she floored it, the car would fall apart. "My teenage like hormones."

The brunette was taken aback by the accusation. "And how exactly is that my fault?"

"If we'd just get it over with, I wouldn't want to jump you every chance I get," Emma explained her reasoning. Though truth be known, she had a feeling it would be quite the opposite; she doubted she would be able to get enough.

Regina scoffed and folded her arms as she turned her head away, looking out the window once more. " _Just get it over with_? Really? Careful, you might get some romance on you."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know what I mean. Plus, I'm a Charming," she added with a smug smirk coming over her face, knowing that would get under the brunette's skin. "I have romance in my blood." She dared a side glance over to her passenger, letting out a chuckle when she saw Regina make a gagging motion. "Come on, you have to admit, I have spent way more nights over at the manor than my own house lately. And yet all we do is make out and cuddle, which, don't get me wrong, I totally love and would do forever because I love holding you _and_ the fact that you let me." She leaned over and added softly, "I feel privileged for that, by the way."

The blonde's confession broke through that little, tough exterior Regina was trying to put up and dissolved it away as she turned to regard her, seeing the complete sincerity in her eyes. "Plus you're cute when you sleep. Like an evilly, adorable little panda," she added, making a cute face as she reached out to pinch Regina's cheek. Regina flinched away and scowled as she batted the blonde's hand away causing Emma to bust out laughing as she turned her attentions back to the road.

"You're incorrigible," Regina mumbled as she folded her arms again.

"And I stand by my statement before, that you're adorable."

"If I wasn't so in love with you, I'd chuck a fireball at you right now," the brunette retorted back, but then immediately tensed when she realized what she had just confessed. Sure both of them knew they had some kind of feelings toward one another or why else would they be seeing each other. But Regina had never quite vocalized her feelings exactly. She knew how Emma felt, or at least she thought so after hearing the blonde's words that night on Valentine's when she thought Regina was asleep. That didn't make it easier for her to admit so herself though. The fear was always there that she wasn't meant to be happy, at least not for long.

Emma sat there, not saying a word but soaking in what Regina had just said, as she pulled into the driveway of the manor. They both remained in the car after Emma turned the engine off, in silence. The banter was gone, and in its place lay emotions that were both strong, yet fragile. Emma knew Regina. When it came to emotions, it was fight or flight sometimes, especially when the brunette felt vulnerable.

Taking a leap of faith, Emma turned to confess in kind, in hopes of showing Regina she wasn't alone. "I feel the same."

"You want to throw a fireball at me? What the hell did I do?" Regina furrowed her brow.

Emma sat there gawking at the other woman; how did she manage to take it like that?. "Wha… that's not the part I meant, Regina." She turned and dropped her forehead against the steering wheel. "I meant the 'I'm so in love with you' part," she mumbled. _So in love, it scares me sometimes._

Regina's features softened, dropping her arms and resting her hands in her lap as she looked down at them and admitted softly, "I know."

Emma twisted her neck and shot a side glance at the brunette. Regina noticed and glimpsed over at her. "I… may or may not have heard your little confession on Valentine's Day, when you thought I was asleep."

The blonde lifted her head and stared at Regina. "You little sneaky panda."

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "Would you stop calling me that?"

"Why?" A smile slowly spread across Emma's face as she began to lean over towards Regina's side of the car. "Do you not like being cute and cuddly?" Emma cupped her cheek as she chuckled and closed the gap to place a tender kiss on her lips. "I swear I won't tell anyone that you can be quite the adorable one," she whispered and gave Regina a wink as she sat back.

Regina just let out a defeated huff, figuring she wasn't going to win this one and opened her door to step out. "Let's just go see what our son has apparently been up to."

xxxxxxxxxx

Henry straightened everything on the table one last time when he heard the car doors close from outside. He grabbed a small towel and draped it over his arm as he went to stand by the front door and waited for his moms to come in.

When the door opened, he straightened up and held his arm out in the direction of the dining room. "Welcome to Chez Mills, your table is ready."

Emma and Regina both quirked their brows in unison as they turned to look at one another a moment. When they heard their son clear his throat they regarded him once more, the boy motioning again for them to proceed to the dining table.

"Well, something smells delicious," Emma commented as she began to walk.

Regina placed her purse and bag down and followed her. "And the house is still standing at least," she stated as they walked into the dining room where they saw the table set for three.

"If you'll just take your seats, I'll bring your dinner to you," Henry stated then disappeared into the kitchen. Emma chuckled and looked over to Regina who had a small, amused smile of her own from their son's little formal showing.

When they took their seats, that is when they noticed the cards placed on each of their plates. Picking them up, Emma tore into hers while Regina ran her fingers over the words 'Happy Mother's Day'. As Emma read her card, her eyes began to glisten with tears.

 _Thank you for never giving up on mom, even when she gave up on herself. And thank you for loving her, and me. I have the two best moms a kid could ask for._

 _Love, Henry_

Regina watched Emma briefly before looking down at her own card, delicately slipping it from it's envelope and opened it.

 _I'm proud of you, and I'm proud to be called your son. I know I was a little brat growing up and I'm sorry. I know I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I love you and so does mom. Thank you for giving her, and us, a chance to be a family, together._

 _Love, Henry_

Henry came walking into the room, plates in hand, but stopped in his tracks when he saw both his mothers reading their notes; tears were in both women's eyes. "I know it isn't much but, Happy Mother's Day." He set the plates in front of each of them.

"It's perfect, Henry," Regina replied, folding her note and setting it to the side. She took a moment to wipe the stray tear that had fallen before reaching for her napkin and placing it in her lap.

"You did good, kiddo," Emma chimed in next. Henry gave a small smile before disappearing back into the kitchen for his own plate.

Emma looked at the woman across the table from her, noticing she seemed to be off somewhere in her mind. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Regina looked up at her and stared a moment in silence then back down at the note. Not really knowing what led her to do so, she reached for the piece of paper and held it out for Emma to take. The blonde arched her brow in curiosity before taking the offered paper. Opening it, she began to read it and a smile came upon her face within reading the first sentence. Their son had come a long way. Once she finished it, she folded it and regarded the woman across from her. "I hope you know all of that is true," she stated sincerely. "I'm proud of you too, by the way. Even if you are sneaky and make me think you're asleep so I will confess my feelings," she added with a playful smile and wink.

Regina cracked a tiny smile and with it the lightheartedness was there once again. Henry entered the room at that moment with his plate and took a seat.

"So, did you do all of this yourself?" Emma asked him as they began to eat.

Henry shook his head and finished his bite before speaking. "No I had some help."

"If you say your grandmother helped you, I'm not eating it," Regina held her fork at bay waiting for a response. Both Emma and Henry laughed, causing the brunette to let out her own chuckle.

"No. I called Ruby over to help so that I could get it done in time," the boy answered. "You deserve the best. And I know it's nothing fancy but..."

"The best is that _you_ are our son. And we wouldn't have it any other way," Emma interrupted and reached out to cup his face a second, proudly, then looked over at Regina, who was watching the moment.

"Just having you…" Regina began to address Henry, but stopped to turn to Emma briefly. "Having you both here, makes it perfect."

Henry looked between his two moms and a smile spread across his face. His family was becoming whole. "Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
